Ni ahora ni nunca
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Es mi primer sonfic espero que les guste ^^ es un mishiro


Hola, soy yo otra vez!, jajajaja ^^ pero ahora voy a tratar de hacer algo nuevo. Este es mi primer Son fic, por favor no me maltraten tanto cuando lo lean, realmente no tengo experiencia en ello, jamas crei que aria alguno, en fin los dejo y espero que lo disfruten.  
  
Aclaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei y eso y la canción de Oyeme le pertenece a Monica Naranjo.  
  
-Ni ahora ni nunca  
  
Mirando al cielo   
buscando a un amigo pasado   
que se marchó sin aviso  
se lo llevó el destino.   
  
Recuerdo cuando saliamos a paser siempre todos los viernes, siempre me invitabas un helado y luego nos ivamos al parque a caminar, pero un viernes ya no viniste y en lugar de ti resivi una llamada.  
  
Que cortas eran las horas  
cuando él estaba a mi lado  
y ahora se hacen eternas   
su corazón se ha dormido.   
  
Ahora todo es aburrido, desde aquel día nada me importa, antes no sentia el correr de las horas, pero ahora...ahora todo es distinto ya no te veo, jamas te volvere a ver y eso me atormenta solo el recordar todo me entristece.  
  
No me digas por favor   
que no vuelvo a verte   
pues para mí   
la vida no es vida   
si tu no estás junto a mí.   
Oyeme!   
  
Flash Back  
  
Eso no es cierto, el no puede estar muerto, el prometio que lo veria hoy, el no me ah abandonado, el es todo para mi, no puede, no!, Se oia un solloso de una chica de cabellos castaños, que lloraba amargamente al lado de un chico de cabellos rojizos que yasia inmovil en una cama.  
  
  
Recuerdo aquellos momentos   
que tan felices pasamos   
en los que tú me decías   
ya juntos toda la vida.   
  
  
Recuerdo cuando ivamos al parque, y todo era especial, tu corrias detras de mi y siempre me atrapabas con un suave abrazo.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Aver si me atrapas Izzi!, le decia una chica de cabellos castaños, mientras corria y detras de ella iva un chico pelisrrojo.  
  
Espera Mimi, tengo que confesarte algo- Izzi  
  
Dime que es- Mimi  
  
Mimi, tu eres mi mejor amiga, y no quiero perderte nunca-Izzi  
  
Jamas me perderas, siempre estare a tu lado-Mimi  
  
  
Maldita sea la gracia   
es muy injusta la vida!   
ahora sola me quedo yo   
sin rumbo y sin tus caricias  
  
  
Por que?, por que me dejaste?!, ahora estoy sola, ya no estas conmigo, jamas lo estaras.  
Pero por que te tenia que pasar eso?, por que te tenian que arrebatar de mi lado?, todo era perfecto y ahora nos lo arrebataron.  
La vida es muy injusta, nos ah tratado muy mal. A ti quitandote la vida, y a mi quitandome tu presencia, que ahora jamas regresara.  
  
  
No me digas por favor   
que no vuelvo a verte   
pues para mí   
la vida no es vida   
si tú no estás junto a mí.   
Uh, uh, uh, oyeme!   
Uh, uh, uh, oyeme!   
  
  
Esto no puede estar pasando, todo fue muy rapido. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no puedo haceptarlo, no puedo creer que tu ya no estes a mi lado, por favor, diganme que no es cierto, y que es una pesadilla, de la cual ya quiero despertar y ver que aun estas con vida. Quiero verte respirar, quiero verte sonrreir, quiero oir tu palpitar cuando me rodeas con tus brasos, solo diganme que es un sueño y despiertenme de el, quiero despertar y volverte a verte.  
  
  
Pues para mí   
la vida no es vida   
si tu no estás junto a mí.   
Oyeme!   
  
Si tu ya no estas conmigo y ya no puedes escucharme por mas que grite, ya no me importa nada, solo quiero morirme, ya nada me importa la vida me trata mal, ya nada es igual ahora todo es gris, si tan siquiera me escucharas y pudieras escuchar mis suplicas, y regresaras a mi lado, todo cambiaria.  
  
No me digas por favor   
que no vuelvo a verte   
pues para mí la vida no es vida   
si tu estás junto a mí (bis).   
Oyeme!   
uh, uh, uh, Oyeme!   
uh, uh, uh, Oyeme!...   
  
Por favor si me escuchas responde!, ya no aguanto mas, esta soledad que me rodea, quisiera despertar, de esta terrible pesadilla, y volverte a ver, y ver tu hermosa sonrrisa, ya para mi esto no es vida, solo me queda sufrimiento, un sufrimiento que me queda por aguantar por que tu ya no estas conmigo ni jamas lo estaras, ni ahora ni nunca mas.  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
Comentarios: Snif, snif, no se a ustedes pero a mi si seme hizo muy triste, adoro el Mishiro es una de mis parejas favoritas, espero que les haya gustado y perdonen por hacerlo triste, pero si no lo han notado todos mis fics son asi, no soy buena en la comedia o romanticismo con final feliz ;_; pronto tratare de hacer uno con un final feliz, ¬¬! espero que me salga.  
  
Bueno pues Gracias por leer mi Son fic y espero que me den su opinion de como me quedo, esto me ayudara a mejorar los siguientes.  
  
Gracias y nos vemos, algun comentario o cualquier cosa manden un meil a r1911s@hotmail.com o fasilitence la vida y dejen un review ~_~   
  
PD: Koushiro muere por...., imaginenselo! los dejo su imaginación.  



End file.
